Riku Asakura
1= |-| 2= ! ! Here we go! catchphrase for each form! Geed!|Riku before transforming into Geed or switching forms}} is the protagonist of Ultraman Geed and is the human form of the titular character. Etymology *Asakura (朝暗): Is a proper noun with no meaning, however it can be broken down. **Asa (朝): Is Kanji for epoch/dynasty **Kura (暗): Is Kanji for dark/sorrowful/bitter. *Riku (陸): Is Kanji for Land. Overall, his first name might reference to the fact that he is raised on Earth despite not being a human. His last name might reference to the fact that his father caused dark times in the Land of Light by invading it. It is also known that his name is a reference to the late science fiction writer . History Pre-Ultraman Geed Riku is a life form created by Kei Fukuide out of Ultraman Belial's genetic sample. In the form of a baby, he was left at an observatory above their base of operations. After being discovered by the observatory crew, he was named by local administrator Sui Asakura before handing him to the Aizaki family after his wife died, seeing that he alone cannot raise the boy. Riku would subsequently be taken to be cared by the Aizaki family's daughter, Moa as they bonded together towards their liking for Don Shine and growing inspiration to become a hero. As time passes, he eventually moves on to an apartment above his workplace, Galaxy Market and named it as . Apart from that, he also sheltered Pega, a homeless Alien Pegassa. Ultraman Geed On one normal day, Riku, Pega and Haruo survived the attack made by Skull Gomora but left homeless after that. With neither of his friends offered shelter to him, he decided to rest at the local observatory until he was sent down to the underground base by RE.M. and presenting him a set of Riser and Capsules. Knowing of his true nature, Riku took this opportunity to transform into Ultraman Geed for the first time and made his first kill on the same monster that attacked his previous home. His joy however short-lived when discovering his true nature as the son of Crisis Impact's instigator Ultraman Belial. http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ This shaken his will until Eri's possession of Little Star caused her to be targeted by Dada and Skull Gomora again relinquished his will to fight. His encounter with a mysterious girl Laiha Toba, giving her refuge in his new home in exchange for info. Ever since that day, the two cooperated to save nearby Little Star hosts and fighting against monster attacks while at the same time harvesting Ultra Capsules. Riku would also met Leito Igaguri, the host of his father's nemesis Ultraman Zero who also forms a bond against monster threats. After learning the true nature of Kei Fukuide as Belial's cohort, Riku's curiosity lead him to discover that his purpose of birth: to collect Ultra Capsules for his father. His defeat by Kei and the theft of all but one Capsules left him helpless until he met Sui Asakura, the man who named and look after him with his Little Star. Not content on leaving Sui (even if he is diagnosed with an incurable disease), the man who named him, Riku gained the Father of Ultra's Capsules and use it with Zero to access Ultraman Geed Magnificent, preparing a counterattack against Kei/Pedanium Zetton while making clear that he would follow his own path. After the battle, Riku regained his Ultra Capsules and regularly visiting Sui until he's cured. Facing his fate Riku finally meets his father, Ultraman Belial when fighting as Geed. After Belial transforms into Chimeraberos, Belial kidnaps Riku via Chimeraberos absorption ability. Inside Chimeraberos, Belial slowly corrupts Riku via psychological means until King and Laiha's intervention allows Riku to escape from Chimeraberos as Geed. Riku then faces his father in a heated battle using all his available forms while dragging the battle from Moon to Earth before destroying his father with his Royal End in his Royal Mega Master form after receiving King's capsules from Laiha. After defeating Kei as Thunder Killer and Zaigorg, Riku met the android body of REM after escaping the Nebula House as Kei had taken over it by force. Riku words allows the corrupted REM to regain control of herself and take back the Nebula House from Kei. Riku will later learn more about Kei's Strum organ and its properties Transformation Riku first activates a pair of Ultra Capsules, causing apparitions of the Ultras to appear as he inserts the Capsules into the Loading Knuckle. After scanning both capsules, Riku says his signature catchphrase depending on his Fusion Rise, while bringing his right arm out before swinging it counterclockwise until it points up. Then he raises the Riser before bringing it back down to his chest, and pressing the trigger of Riser, causing his body to transform into his Ultra form, soon being covered in light and the face of Early Style Belial forms. After scanning both capsules, Riku presses the trigger of Geed Riser then his body transforms into his Ultra form. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraman's rising scene (A red background) then Belial's eyes appears briefly before changing to a purple background. As he moves closer, the background changes yet again into spiraling light blue and red energy. GeedPrimitiveUltraman.png|Ultraman Capsule activated GeedPrimitiveBelial.png|Belial Caspule activated Ultraman_and_Belial_inserted_scan.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned. Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.41.51.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed Screenshot_20170701-100747.png|The background changes to Ultraman's Screenshot_20170701-100755.png|Belial's eyes appear Screenshot_20170701-100803.png|A purple background with lightning Screenshot_20170701-100811.png|Spiraling light blue and red energy videotogif_2017.07.01_10.25.15.gif Videotogif_2017.07.08_09.40.37.gif - Solid Burning= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraseven's rising scene, with the spiraling sparks. It then changes to a blue background like Leo's, and Geed Solid Burning appears. As he moves closer, the background changes again to red and green oscillating plates, and a burst of fire accompanied with a green spiraling light appear just before the rise is finished. SevenGeedRise.png|Seven Capsule activated LeoGeedRise.png|Leo Capsule activated GeedCapsuleScanSB.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.45.20.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed GeedSBRise1.png|Seven's background and sparks GeedSBRise2.png|The background changes to Leo's GeedSBRise3.png|Red and green 'Plates' appear GeedSBRise4.png|Spiraling fire and green light videotogif_2017.07.22_07.56.10.gif SolidBurningHenshin.gif - Acro Smasher= During the rise sequence, the background first resembles Ultraman Hikari's. It then changes to yellow and white auroras on a black background, similar to Cosmos's, as Geed Acro Smasher appears. As he moves, the background changes again to splashes of "water", then to a spiral of yellow energy and blue light as the rise is finished. ASHikari.png|Hikari Capsule activated ASCosmos.png|Cosmos Capsule activated ASScan.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.08.09_17.51.42.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed ASRise1.png|Hikari's background ASRIse2.png|The background changes to Cosmos' ASRise3.png|A splash of 'Water' appears ASRIse4.png|Spiral of yellow energy and blue light Videotogif_2017.08.05_08.06.38.gif AcroSmasherHenshin.gif - Magnificent= During the rise sequence, Zero's background is first seen before it quickly changes to another background with two connected spheres on a starry background that resemble Father of Ultra's Ultra Array. As Geed gets closer, the background changes to resemble what seems to be green crystals from the Land of Light. Finally, Geed is surrounded by a spiral blue, yellow, and white light on a black background with green columns of light. ZeroCapsuleMagnificent.png|Zero Capsule activated FoUCapsuleMagnificent.png|Father of Ultra Capsule activated CapsuleScanMagnificent.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned Videotogif_2017.09.23_08.13.56.gif|Riku begins to transform into Geed MagnificentRise1.png|Zero's background MagnificentRise2.png|The background changes to two spheres MagnificentRise3.png|Green crystals appear MagnificentRise4.png|Spiraling blue, yellow, and white light on a black and green background Videotogif_2017.09.23_08.15.53.gif MagnificentHenshin.gif - Royal Mega-Master= Unlike most Fusion Rise sequences, scanning the Capsules of both Belial and King brings forth the King Sword. After inserting the King Capsule into the King Sword, Riku slides his hand across the King Sword and morphs into the image of Belial's Early Style after absorbing Belial and King's manifestations. He jumps up and starts the rise scene, in which, the background starts out as a mass of red and purple clouds, then Belial's eyes appear briefly before changing again to a silver background with golden sparkles. Finally, there's a spiral of dark red energy and light blue light bordered by golden energy. RMMBelialScan.PNG|Belial Capsule Activated RMMKingScan.PNG|King Capsule Activated RMMScan3.PNG|Both Capsules inserted and scanned RMMKingSwordReady.PNG|King Sword Summoned RMMKingSwordKingCapsule.PNG|King Capsule inserted into King Sword Videotogif_2017.10.28_08.18.01.gif|Riku slides his hand and begins to transform into Geed Screenshot rise.png|Red and purple background RMMRise1.PNG|Belial's eyes appear RMMRise2.PNG|An explosion of golden sparkles RMMRise3.PNG|Silver background with golden sparkles RoyalMegaMasterRiseFinal.png|Spiral of dark red energy and light blue light bordered by gold energy RMMRise.gif RMMHenshin.gif }} Powers and Weapons *Geed Riser: His Transformation device. **Transformation: Being Geed's transformation device, Riku can use it to become his true form, Ultraman Geed. **Communication Device: Through the Loading Knuckle, Riku is capable of maintaining his contact with RE.M.. *Ultra Capsule Holder: A device which Riku stores his Ultra Capsules in. *Shaplay Metal badge: A badge that were used by Alien Shaplay to disguise themselves. RE.M. manufactured a similar one for Riku to use and pose as Leito Igaguri for a day. * :Riku possess the Ultra Capsules, where he obtained from other Little Stars Hosts and using them to transform into Ultraman Geed. * :Riku can summon the Geed Claw to aid him when he is fighting as Ultraman Geed. * : Riku can use the King Sword in his Royal Master form to aid him and use in conjuction with the Riser. **Transformation: After scanning Belial and King Capsules, the King Sword serves as a transformation item for Riku/Geed to assume Royal Mega-Master form. *Ultraman DNA: Possessing the B (Belial) Factor in his body (as well as a human in disguise), Riku demonstrated multiple inhuman abilities that all disguised Ultra Warriors shared: **Superhuman Leap: Riku is capable of performing high jump. **Endurance: Despite being thrown from a two-storey building, Riku was shown unharmed and this gave him enough time to escape from Skull Gomora's rampaging spree. **Acute Hearing: As mentioned in Pega's past, Riku is able to detect his cry for help whereas normal humans are incapable of doing so. IMG 1092.jpeg|Geed Riser IMG 1183.jpg|Transformation CapsuleHolder.jpg|Ultra Capsule Holder IMG 1182.jpg|Shaplay Metal Badge IMG 1180.jpg|Geed Claw IMG 1344.jpeg|King Sword IMG 1181.jpg|Transformation Screenshot 20170930-080739.jpg|Ultra Capsules Ultra Capsules Riku obtains the Ultra Capsules from the Little Stars as Ultraman Geed and uses them to help him in his cause in fighting monsters. *Ultraman: Obtained from RE.M. *Ultraman Belial: Obtained from RE.M. *Ultraman Leo: Obtained from Eri Hara. *Ultraseven: Obtained from Toru Honda. *Ultraman Hikari: Obtained from Tri-Tip. *Ultraman Cosmos: Obtained from Moko. *Ultraman Zero: Obtained from Mayu Igaguri. *Father of Ultra: Obtained from Sui Asakura. *Ultraman King: Obtained from Laiha Toba. *Ultra 6 Brothers *Ultraman Jack: Obtained from Toko Sakura. *Ultraman Ace: Obtained from Fujio Maga. *Ultraman Taro: Obtained from Tetsuro Matsumoto. Trivia *Riku's actor, Tatsuomi Hamada, previously portrayed Nao in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. In a promotional video of Ultraman Geed, Tatsuomi also mentioned his previous role, now viewing Belial as a father to his character while facing his destiny. *His pre-transformation phrase, "Yuugo (Fusion)! Aigo (Protection)! Here we go!", is a pun on the English words, "You go! I go! Here we go!". The latter is even used as the translation provided by Crunchyroll, and for Tsuburaya's Ultra Heroes Expo 2017 posters. *At the age of 19, Riku is currently the second youngest Human Form in the history of the Ultra Series. This was preceded by Mirai Hibino in Ultraman Mebius, whose age in human form is claimed to be 18 years old. **If both Human Hosts and Forms are put together, Riku clocks in at the fourth youngest, with the aforementioned Mirai being the third, Amui being the second, and finally Yuuto Tamaki being the youngest. References Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Human Forms